


An offer

by Momoch93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoch93/pseuds/Momoch93
Summary: Jesse McCree, only seventeen at the time of the Overwatch Recall and still apart of the Deadlock gang, comes face to face with no one other than the Reaper. But instead of offering death, he offers a deal. One that's hard to refuse. "Why don't you join me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in the alternate timeline of this, not much has changed other than Jesse is only seventeen when recall happens. Deadlock had been steadily being wiped out from Overwatch before it dismantled. Nothing much else except if I get some positive reviews, I may consider adding on to this. In other news: I'm really bad at titles

Reaper had seen the kid around before. He had watched from the shadows as the teenager showed off his marksmanship, had proclaimed his hatred for Overwatch for dismantling the little pseudo-family he made with Deadlock; had watched him steal, lie, almost murder someone if the police hadn’t shown up in time. The punk had ran when he heard them coming, disappearing quicker than Reaper had thought was possible. But not quick enough. Without some help, he would finally be caught.

Dipping back into the shadows, the Reaper followed the kid, diving around corners and dodging the lights of the hovercars that were steadily coming closer, before reaching out a hand and grabbed his shoulder. The teen squealed in fright(later on to be admitted that he did not squeal) and quickly reached for his six shooter, only to have his wrist pinned to the wall, along with his whole body. Like a cornered and trapped animal, he struggled from the Reapers grip, eyes wide and wild. “H-hey, lemme go!” He told him, before a swift headbutt silenced him.  
“Shut up, I’m going to help you, but only if you let me.” Reaper growled, placing a clawed hand over the youth’s mouth. “Understand?” The boy nodded quickly, tears coming to his eyes. Reaper removed his hands from the teen and stepped back.

“Your name is Jesse right? Jesse McCree?” Reaper said, folding his arms over his chest.  
“Yes,” Jesse sniffled, looking as though he wanted to curl in himself, to shield himself from this dangerous looking man. Reaper almost could have laughed.  
“Well, Jesse, we don’t have much time to talk. So I’m going to make this quick. I know you know who I am,” Jesse nodded. Everyone knew who he was. An enemy to not just Overwatch but everyone he came in contact with. “I’m going to make you an offer, kid. You and I both know Deadlock won’t survive much longer. Overwatch took them from you, just like they took something from me. Why don’t you join me? I'll get you away from the police and then we’ll really show Overwatch what hell looks like.” The Reaper offered his hand to the teenager, claws outstretched. Jesse hesitated, staring down at the proffered hand.

It was true, there weren’t many left in the Deadlock gang. Only a handful of original members left and those numbers were steadily dwindling down. There was no telling when they’d all be completely wiped out. But could Jesse really go from Deadlock to Talon? One of the most, if not _the_ most, dangerous organizations ever known?

“Tick tock, Jesse. Sooner or later, those cops are going to find you. Or even worse...Overwatch.”

...What was that saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend? No matter the idiom, Jesse had a choice to make. So wiping his eyes and rolling his shoulders, he tried on a more confident stance and took The Reaper’s hand, giving him a grin. “Alrighty, Mr. Reaper. I think I like the sound of that. We got ourselves a deal.”

The Reaper smiled behind his mask, shaking Jesse’s hand firmly before pulling him close. “Good. Now do not let go. I’m getting you out of here.” Smoke suddenly encircled the two, dark and thick, blinding Jesse as he was picked up and Reaper took off, opposite the lights and sirens. Opposite of the end of Deadlock as he knew.


End file.
